A Second Chance
by I-WILL-SHIP-FOREVER
Summary: Its after the Nagas Destroyed Yogscast Duncan's castle, right after. Duncan and Kim wake up surrounded by fire, the escaped their old life, they can have a second chance in this new world, or so they thought. A certain evil followed them over,determined to stop them from getting that second chance they so desperately desire. : Rated T because its the Yogscast Nanocoffee lividsounds
1. Chapter 1

DunKim/NanoCoffee/LividSounds/Whatever the Hell their ship name is

A New Beginning

Chapter One

A Chance

Kim POV

I awoke surrounded by fire. Duncan was laying a few feet away on the basalt. We were lucky we hadn't landed in the lava, because if we had, it would have been the end of us.

I stood and brushed myself off and took in my surroundings. There was a giant basalt hill that we were on and it was covered in lava, fire, and spaceship parts.

My memory was hazy, I only got flashes. A giant purple ball talking to me, Duncan using his portal gun to tear me away from mother. Mother. She wasn't my mother, she was evil. She wasn't even a she, it was a node, that I had fallen in, and gotten all Fluxy. I am Free.

I heard a rustling from a few feet away and rush to Duncans side. He looks up at me and says "You know, the guy is supposed to rescue the girl, see if she's all right."

I furrow my brow, how on earth is that what he's thinking of right now, that's the last thing on my mind! But before I could get a response out, he kisses me. Not a passionate kiss, but a soft, small, gentle kiss. It only lasts a few seconds and when we break apart I want more. I can tell from the look in his eyes he does too, but not now.

"I feel the same way. Always have... Jerk" I wink at him and get up, helping him up after me.

"So where are we?" He asks.

"You're supposed to be the teacher, I know less than you." I retort.

I hear him chuckle as he opens a chest behind me, "Hey Kim! There's a whole lot of gear in here! All sorts of things! We're set for life, well, maybe not life, but... you know."

I come up next to him and look in the chest, it's full of everything you could every want. From food to weird sciency Duncany things. I smile.

"Duncan, we could have a fresh start here. No more wars. No more feuds. Nothing to remind us of our previous life. Just- just a clean slate." I breathe.

He exhales loudly "Clean slate" he whispers. "Well" He turns to face me " except for this." he says, pointing to my flux-endused hands and arms. I chuckle.

"Yea, except for that. But Moth- I mean, the Node is gone. Sh- IT, can't speak to me anymore." I say.

He wraps his arms around me in a quick embrace, then quickly lets go and frantically searches through the chest.

He emerges with his arms behind his back. He goes down on one knee while bringing out a cherry-filled doughnut. "Kim Richards, would you be willing to start over with me? Have a clean slate?" His face changes from goofy to serious "And spend it with me, forever?"

I go deep red. Duncan Jones just proposed to me. Oh god, I'm not ready for this. But what if I am? I don't know what to do, so I grab the cherry doughnut and take a bite. "I'm not saying yes to marriage, just yet anyway, but everything else, yes."

He smiles and stands up, his hands finding their way to my hips as he does so. His face is inches from mine, centimeters, even. "That's all I need." Then we kiss.. for a very, long, time.

I watch those two lovebirds. Them Kissing, him practically proposing, all that lovey dovey shit. Ugh, it makes me sick.

I hear a rustle behind me. "Are they ready yet Jarvis?" I asked. "The prototypes?"

"Y35 53R, JU5T F1N3, 53R."

"Good, because I'm coming for her." I whisper into her mind, '_I'm back daughter, and you won't ever leave me again, or I'll make you regret it, I swear.' _

I smile as I see the look of despair cross over her face, quickly hidden as to not bother her scientist in a shining lab coat of his dream, a start-over. Well I have the power to do that, she'll just have to cooperate.

I hear Mothers voice again, and I'm scared. Should I tell him? I don't want to lie, but, I also don't want to rob him of his happy ending. Maybe I imagined it, maybe I just need to calm down. I'll wait, it was probably just my imagination.

Chapter Two

Taken away

Duncan POV

Everything is so perfect. I finally have the girl of my dreams, and I also get a reboot of my life, all the evilness, goes away. It's perfect.

But something's off about her. Ever since we left the crash site, and set up camp on this hill, she's been acting, strange. And I don't know why, I think It'll go away though. I hope it's just anxiety, of not knowing whats coming. I think that's all it is.

But a girl with long black hair interrupts my thoughts. She comes up behind me and wraps her small delicate arms around my waist, hugging me. I turn around so we're facing each other and kiss her forehead, "What's up?" I ask.

"Well, I was wondering... If maybe, we, could... um,"

"We could what?"

"Move the beds together? So I'm not so cold at night."she hastily added.

I wrap my arms around her and smile into the top of her head, "Yes." I whisper. "Anything for my princess." I say. I feel her exhale deeply with relief, mixed with happiness. I hug her tighter as she wraps her arms around me again.

I feel her tears before I see them. I feel them racing down her face. I delicately grab her chin and hold her chin, so she's looking at me. "What is it you're not telling me? There's something wrong and If you think that I-"

"Mother, the Flux, The Node. It's here. I heard it in my head, but she'd human. She was here an hour ago, when I went to check the quarry, she was there, Jarvis, this weird looking robot thing had me pinned against the wall. Duncan, I'm so sorry. I ruined you're happy ending."

He looks at me with sad eyes, "Kim, you're my happy ending." He kisses me, then looks me in the eyes, "You're sure his name was Jarvis?" he asked.

I nodded, wondering how this was relevant. "He was Simons' Butler at the Jaffa Cake Factory, I thought he had died." He said.

" I'm confused, why aren't you freaking out?" I asked.

"My life has been much worse than this, she'll have to take everything from me. You, My Magic, My humanity, before I freak out. I've been through much, much worse."

"If you don't mind me asking, when? And why?"

He sighed, "In the old world, Rythian had an apprentice, her name was Zoey, she was obsessed with mushrooms, and believed they could talk and move, had their own government. They were madly in love but neither would admit it, even though they both tried multiple times to. One day, Sjin Stole their Tame, Mute Dinosaur, Teep. SO they went on a mission to get him back. Well, Zoey took the Dino and went to the Brown Rebel Mushrooms for help to get away from Rythian, because she wanted to do Science, and Rythian Hates Science. So, anyway. Months pass, and during these months, I put a Nuke under their base. A big one. Rythian comes to my castle, looking to kill em, because he blames me for her disappearance, I don't know why. But I tell him about the Nuke, and He quickly fly's home to find Zoey, already at work on disabling the Nuke, they live happily for a few months, until Zoey thinks she can disable the bomb, she was everyone evacuate the area and cuts the wrong wire, not on purpose, of course, but, she looses an arm, half her face, half her stomach, and a part of her leg. Rythian heals her to health, and now, I don't know where they are, there has been no update on their story for a while now. But yea, After all that. I got visited by something called shame, and grief, and alcohol. I Drink, a lot. This is the worst shape I've ever been in. Then, one day, right as I was about to end my life, and black-haired girl falls from the sky, into my fountain, asking for help, and I decided to try to redeem myself. So that's my story." I look at her, waiting for a reaction. Nothing.

KIMS POV

I listen to his tale, and am in shock. He did horrible things in his past, but then again, who hasn't. I look him in the eyes, and smile. He weakly smiles back. "why are you smiling?" He asks.

"Because that was the past, this is now. Compared to then, You are a magnificently changed man, and I love you." I said it, there was no taking it back. At the sound of the words, his face tenses, but then, he smiles a huge smile and says, "I love you more, Princess."

"Not possible-Jerk"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Taken away

Duncan POV

Everything is so perfect. I finally have the girl of my dreams, and I also get a reboot of my life, all the evilness, goes away. It's perfect.

But something's off about her. Ever since we left the crash site, and set up camp on this hill, she's been acting, strange. And I don't know why, I think It'll go away though. I hope it's just anxiety, of not knowing whats coming. I think that's all it is.

But a girl with long black hair interrupts my thoughts. She comes up behind me and wraps her small delicate arms around my waist, hugging me. I turn around so we're facing each other and kiss her forehead, "What's up?" I ask.

"Well, I was wondering... If maybe, we, could... um,"

"We could what?"

"Move the beds together? So I'm not so cold at night."she hastily added.

I wrap my arms around her and smile into the top of her head, "Yes." I whisper. "Anything for my princess." I say. I feel her exhale deeply with relief, mixed with happiness. I hug her tighter as she wraps her arms around me again.

I feel her tears before I see them. I feel them racing down her face. I delicately grab her chin and hold her chin, so she's looking at me. "What is it you're not telling me? There's something wrong and If you think that I-"

"Mother, the Flux, The Node. It's here. I heard it in my head, but she'd human. She was here an hour ago, when I went to check the quarry, she was there, Jarvis, this weird looking robot thing had me pinned against the wall. Duncan, I'm so sorry. I ruined you're happy ending."

He looks at me with sad eyes, "Kim, you're my happy ending." He kisses me, then looks me in the eyes, "You're sure his name was Jarvis?" he asked.

I nodded, wondering how this was relevant. "He was Simons' Butler at the Jaffa Cake Factory, I thought he had died." He said.

" I'm confused, why aren't you freaking out?" I asked.

"My life has been much worse than this, she'll have to take everything from me. You, My Magic, My humanity, before I freak out. I've been through much, much worse."

"If you don't mind me asking, when? And why?"

He sighed, "In the old world, Rythian had an apprentice, her name was Zoey, she was obsessed with mushrooms, and believed they could talk and move, had their own government. They were madly in love but neither would admit it, even though they both tried multiple times to. One day, Sjin Stole their Tame, Mute Dinosaur, Teep. SO they went on a mission to get him back. Well, Zoey took the Dino and went to the Brown Rebel Mushrooms for help to get away from Rythian, because she wanted to do Science, and Rythian Hates Science. So, anyway. Months pass, and during these months, I put a Nuke under their base. A big one. Rythian comes to my castle, looking to kill em, because he blames me for her disappearance, I don't know why. But I tell him about the Nuke, and He quickly fly's home to find Zoey, already at work on disabling the Nuke, they live happily for a few months, until Zoey thinks she can disable the bomb, she was everyone evacuate the area and cuts the wrong wire, not on purpose, of course, but, she looses an arm, half her face, half her stomach, and a part of her leg. Rythian heals her to health, and now, I don't know where they are, there has been no update on their story for a while now. But yea, After all that. I got visited by something called shame, and grief, and alcohol. I Drink, a lot. This is the worst shape I've ever been in. Then, one day, right as I was about to end my life, and black-haired girl falls from the sky, into my fountain, asking for help, and I decided to try to redeem myself. So that's my story." I look at her, waiting for a reaction. Nothing.

KIMS POV

I listen to his tale, and am in shock. He did horrible things in his past, but then again, who hasn't. I look him in the eyes, and smile. He weakly smiles back. "why are you smiling?" He asks.

"Because that was the past, this is now. Compared to then, You are a magnificently changed man, and I love you." I said it, there was no taking it back. At the sound of the words, his face tenses, but then, he smiles a huge smile and says, "I love you more, Princess."

"Not possible-Jerk"


	3. Chapter 3

Second Chance

chapter three

a/n : HEY! IM SOSOSOSOSOSO SRRYZ! I know it's been a while since I posted chapter one-two! AND IM SO SORRY! But honestly I lost my heart for Dunkim there for a while, but guess what! ITS BAAAAAAAAACK! 3

Also, my Tumblr is people-are-strange

"It's my castle! We have to _try_ to get it back!" Duncan exclaims.

I sigh and nod, but mumble "_our_ castle." Or at least that's how I saw it. I really don't know a damn thing about what Duncan thinks about this whole 'relationship' thing we have. Or had.

When we got to pandalabs, we were great. Absolutely. Fucking. Perfect. But then we found the castle and it all went to shit, and I don't know why. And it's not like I can ask him, he is _always_ working. It took him forever to make anything, make any progress, at all.

I know that I should try as well, but I know where this is leading. I think he does too, he's very, I don't know, well, he acts like I am _fragile._ And it gets on my nerves. But, whatever.

He turns too face me just as I turn to walk away, which is the exact moment I happen to be rolling my eyes.

He grabs my arm before I can walk away, I look in his eyes, they're full of hurt and fury. "What the fuck is wrong with you!" He yells. Now it's all fury and ice hot rage "I TRY to do something you want! I build you all these nice things! I try to do what you want! But all you ever do is feel sorry for yourself! What the hell is wrong with you! You Fluxy _Bitch_!" He goes extremely pale after he realizes what he just said.

My eyes fill with water "Well, there you go. I'm a Fluxy bitch. Have a nice life, Duncan." I turn to go and zip off into the night, going high with my jet pack, then letting my glider take me away. All the while, I can hear Duncan behind me yelling for me to come back, but he soon starts to fall, thank God he forgot to fill up his jet pack with fuel last night.

I go for what feels like hours, then I _finally_ find it. Hannah and Nisleys' place. I drop down into a tree and run to the door. My makeup has already gone to shit though, from all my crying during the flight.

I knock three times on the door, hard "Hannah!" I wail "Nisley!" I don't have to wait long, Hannah opens the door. Her eyes go wide with shock. "Kim!" I practically fall into her arms, wailing. She drags me inside and upstairs, to her bean-bags. I drop onto one, she motions that she'll be right back. I nod.

She comes back in a second with two glasses and a bottle of what I can assume is Flux Wine. I pour myself a _very_ large helping and sip periodically.

She looks at me with questioning eyes, I take a deep breath before starting "Okay, so you know how me and Duncan found our castle a few months back?" She nods "Well, ever since then, Duncan has been very, different, and distracted. I don't know what's wrong with him, I keep trying to mend what little of our relationship is left, but." I sigh "I just don't know anymore Hannah, maybe I should give up, maybe I've had enough." I turn to face her.

She looks at me for a second, studying my face "Say his name." I look at her puzzled "just, say it." I say his name "Duncan." She smiles, "no, you're not_ done_" She puts air quotes around the word done. "You still love him, very much, I'd say. I'd say go talk to him, but I'm not your mother. Also, if it were me, I'd need time to heal." She shrugs and stands up to go downstairs.

"Hannah" I say. She turns around to look at me "Thanks." I say with a smile.

She nods, smiles, and goes downstairs while saying "stay as long as you like."


End file.
